


After School

by sporadicPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Love, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, almost plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicPoison/pseuds/sporadicPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wonders if he can get Kankri to 'loosen up' after he gets home from school one day..</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

"God. FUCK!" Karkat screeched out as soon as he got home, slamming the front door behind him. His book bag fell to the floor and he kicked it, sending it flying a few feet across the floor. Kankri, his elder brother, came rushing down the stairs, looking concerned.

"Karkat? You didn't bust the window in the door again, did you?" 

"No, I did not fucking break the window in the door, but what I did do was walk the fuck out of that bullshit class and come right home, and here I am, in all of my glory! Please, allow me to screech at the top of my god damn lungs until I rip my vocal cords in half and am reduced to a life of sign language and scratchy laughs!" Karkat's normally pale face was flooding with red, and he balled up his hands, prepared to punch through concrete if he were presented with the opportunity. Kankri sighed in response. Why was Karkat always so abrasive? But then again, there was a certain charm that came with it, and he moved swiftly over to his younger brother, leaning down slightly to embrace him. Karkat struggled for a moment, attempting to pull away, but eventually gave in, his own arms enveloping Kankri in return.

"There there, Karkat. I am sure that it is not as bad as you make it out to be." Kankri's words were soft and sweet, a motherly sort of tone that he used when Karkat got into one of his moods. Sure enough, it worked, and Karkat calmed down, nuzzling gently into the crook of Kankri's neck.   
"Thanks, Kankri. Fuck.. I mean, I know it's not that bad but I just get so pissed off, you know? Well.. maybe you don't know because with all your fucking trigger talk, I've never seen you actually get triggered. You always seem to have everything under control and I've never seen you act any other way!" Kankri pulled away in response and looked down at him, red eyes studying his face. 

"If you want to see me trigger myself, I will do it. Right now." 

"What wou-" Karkat's words were cut short when he felt Kankri's lips envelope on his own. His first response was to try to pull away, eyes wide with confusion and horror. In fact, he felt a little sick, but.. Kankri's touch was so genuine, so soft, and Karkat couldn't help but to cease his struggles and melt into the kiss. He kept his arms around Kankri, thoughts racing. Why was he doing this? Not that he was complaining... Kankri always seemed to be partial to Karkat, more than anyone else. There was something about the way he would always jump at the opportunity to do something with him, or the way he played nurse when Karkat got sick. The way he would always climb into bed with him if Karkat was having a nightmare. The way Kankri held Karkat in his arms, as if he could break at any moment.

Kankri's lips parted slightly, and Karkat followed almost instantly, greedily pressing into it, deepening the kiss. When he felt their tongues brush up against each other a small sound of surprise echoed from him and he tightened his grip on Kankri. A hand was inching up his shirt, feeling him, before inching downward to grope him through his jeans. Kankri rubbed at the obvious erection underneath, drawing out a soft, pleased moan from Karkat. He pulled away for a moment, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Bedroom?" Kankri suggested, looking hopeful. Karkat nodded in agreement and the two rushed upstairs, slamming the door shut and collapsing onto Kankri's bed in a fit of rebellious giggles. They had gotten into things together before, but nothing like this. A wave of affection crashed over Karkat as they tangled up in each other, fingers entertwined, bodies pressed together.  
"Karkat." Kankri began, his laugh fading as he leaned forward to give the lightest of kisses. "I am sorry about all of this, even if you seem to be enjoying it."   
"No, I mean, it's okay! You don't need to apologize. It's just unexpected."   
"I would imagine so. If I'm doing anything to trig-" Kankri's words were cut short by a firm kiss to his lips, delivered by Karkat, a newly discovered tool to get Kankri to shut up.  
"Kankri. I'm not triggered. Don't even start with that crap right now. I don't want to hear trigger talk while we're doing this. And if this is a one time thing, then I'm going to be pissed." Karkat smirked and closed the distance between them, their lips mashing together. This was so wrong. So fucking wrong. But it seemed to add some element of pleasure to it. God, what would their parents think? Their friends? Kankri's hands moved to Karkat's sides, running along them before nimble fingers were working on his pants button, undoing them with little difficulty. They came off easily as they were somewhat baggy, and was Karkat wearing crab print boxers? Yes.. he was.. Kankri laughed quietly to himself when they were spotted. Next Karkat's hoodie and t-shirt came off, falling into the floor unceremoniously.   
"Hey--what the fuck! Not fucking fair! You got me practically naked before you even started taking anything off!" Karkat's face reddened and he moved to pin Kankri down, straddling his hips. "I'm going to get you." Kankri scoffed at the challenge, but knew that he was going to end up naked in the end anyway, and put up a faux fight as Karkat wrestled him out of his sweater, the cool air hitting Kankri's chest, causing him to shudder slightly.  
"It's cold, Karkat! I didn't want to undress!" Kankri let out a laugh at the face that Karkat made at the teasing comment, and the younger brother moved downwards to undo and tug off Kankri's pants. 

"Why the fuck do you hike these things up so high, Kankri? You do realize this style is supposed to be a little baggy, right?" Karkat questioned while he worked, purposely taking Kankri's boxers with them. Kankri squealed at the realization but didn't respond to the question, too occupied with the fact that his erection was now exposed to his younger brother. He had dreamed of this day for so long, but was he actually ready? Red began to fill his cheeks as he glanced down, observing Karkat's actions.  
His touch was too soft. Almost nonexistent. Fingers ghosted across Kankri's erection, running up and down the sides of it, causing him to twitch involuntarily. Kankri bit his lip in anticipation, and Karkat looked up at him, red eyes shining with lust. Oh.

Karkat gently took a hold of Kankri properly, hand wrapping around the base of it and Kankri gasped, not expecting the kind of sensation it brought about. But how was he supposed to anticipate it when this was his first time? Karkat moved his hand upwards slightly and pumped a few times as if he were experimenting with it, unsure of what to do. And then he leaned down, lips ghosting across the head of it, and an involuntary moan escaped Kankri. This was too good to be true. He was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts when suddenly a white hot heat enveloped the head of his dick, and he gasped out, noise levels escalating and chest tightening when he felt himself being buried in Karkat's mouth, inch by inch. 

And it was over just like that. A few moments after Karkat began to suck at and lick Kankri's boner, his hands had tangled in Karkat's hair and he bucked upwards, once, twice, into his younger brother's mouth, toes curling and back arching in orgasm. Karkat's disgruntled voice could be heard and he gulped, lapping up what he could of the aftermath. When Kankri released him, he sat up, glaring.   
"Holy fuck. You did NOT just cum in my mouth not even a minute after I started giving you head. That's fucking pathetic." And so.. Kankri. It was surprising to Karkat, but at the same time, it was pretty predictable. How does that even work? Kankri, on the other hand, was gasping for breath, dick twitching in post-orgasm bliss. His cheeks were bright red, and he looked down at Karkat, groaning softly.  
"I.. I'm sorry, Karkat.. I .. couldn't help it, wow.." His eyes fluttered shut, and Karkat's face softened. It was really nice seeing Kankri let go like that, even if it was without warning. The smaller male climbed off of Kankri and moved to settle in next to him, looking curious.   
"Kankri, can I... you know.. fuck you?" That comment caused Kankri's eyes to snap open and he sat up a bit, unsure of what to think.  
"Kakrat, we don't have any lubricant that I know of. Unless you have some. And, -- I-- are you really sure you would want to perform that act with me?" Though he wouldn't mind if they were to go all the way. In fact, Kankri wanted it.   
Karkat nodded, having remembered he bought some to use with his previous boyfriend. But they had, sadly, never made it that far.   
"I have some. I'll be right back." He slid off the bed and darted off, returning a few moments with a small bottle of a clear, gel-like substance. "Prepare yourself. I'm about to rock your fucking world." 

"Such confidence, Karkat! I did not know you were so full of yourself! Oh wait, I did." Kankri chuckled and moved about, settling down in what he assumed would be the most comfortable position. Was he really about to have sex with his younger brother? Christ.. what did he get himself into? 

Karkat pulled down his own boxers, only half-hard at this point. Climbing onto the bed, he tossed the lubricant off to the side on the mattress, and Kankri, noticing the state of Karkat's erection, set up a little and reached over, lightly stroking him, hoping to get the blood flowing. Karkat gasped and sighed at his touch, and it didn't take long until he was ready to go.   
"This is gonna pinch a little. Or maybe a lot. You sure you wanna do this?" Karkat settled between Kankri's legs, adjusting them accordingly, and reached for the bottle, popping it open and squeezing out a generous amount onto a couple of his shaking fingers.  
"Yes, I suppose I could handle it-- though, how are you bigger than me? I am the eldest!" Kankri was just now noticing that Karkat had a good couple inches on him, and he suddenly felt very self conscious, his blush never fading.  
"Who knows. Genetics, probably. Alright, Kankri.. just relax for me, okay?" Karkat's voice was unusually soft and he trailed his fingers downwards, starting at Kankri's thighs, moving downwards to his entrance, slicked fingers rubbing at it gently. It felt odd, and cold, and Kankri gasped, trying hard to relax. It took him a good few minutes before he was finally settled, nodding for Karkat to continue his journeying. Karkat pressed one finger against Kankri's entrance, sliding it in gently, going as slow as he could. And it pinched. Kankri winced, whining softly, trying to relax. It took what felt like forever before Karkat's index finger was all the way inside him. It was a completely foreign feeling, and Kankri wasn't sure what to do, simply nodded a little. Karkat set about poking and prodding, being gentle in his movements, softly fingering Kankri until he was given a second 'go head' signal. Karkat pressed a second finger inside, being equally as slow this time. Kankri let out another series of whines, getting used to it as fast as he could. It was then that Kankri began to really finger him and scissor, loosening Kankri. The way he felt so tight without having to squeeze. How hot it was. Those sounds Kankri was making. It was driving Karkat crazy.   
"You ready?" Karkat's voice was hushed, and Kankri quickly nodded, muttering out something incomprehensible. He was hard again now, and knew he would need a shower after this. Karkat pulled out and promptly began slicking himself up, making sure he was as hard as he could get before settling against Kankri, his brother's legs resting on his hips, the head of his dick barely touching Kankri at all. 

Karkat pressed against the slicked hole gently, feeling the muscles hesitantly give way for him. Kankri bit his lip, trying to relax, anxiety fluttering on his insides. Then he felt his muscles stretching to accommodate Karkat's larger size. Surprised at the sudden pain, Kankri gripped onto Karkat, trying to keep relaxed.   
"Karkat! It hurts... It hurts so much.." Kankri whimpered, trying to hide his pained expression. Karkat immedietally stopped his advances and rested, allowing Kankri time to adjust. A few minutes passed before he felt his brother shift, ready for it. Karkat began pushing inwards. 

It took a good solid ten minutes for him to get all the way inside of Kankri, and it was all Karkat could do to keep from pounding away right there. It was so tight and hot, he didn't know what to do with himself other than grip onto Kankri's hips tightly, waiting. Eventually Kankri nodded, biting his lip. Karkat thrusted once. Twice. Holy fuck. He kept up this slow, steady rhythm for a while before naturally beginning to pick up speed. Kankri seemed unimpressed for a while, but then he tensed up, a long, drawn out wail escaping him. It was a wail of absolute pleasure, and a broad smile crossed Karkat's face. Looks like he found Kankri's prostate. Fucking perfect. He tried aiming for it, not hitting it every time, but every few times, thrusting deeper, harder, faster. Kankri's soft hand moved to stroke himself in time with Karkat's thrusts, and it didn't take long until their voices were mingling, mixing with each other in pleasured bliss. They called out each other's names, sometimes harshly, sometimes softly. 

"Oh-- Karkat--I'm--oh!" Kankri's voice seemed to rise an octave and he stroked himself as fast as he could, a surprisingly long string of profanities escaping him as he had his second orgasm of the day, thick fluids shooting out and spilling onto his own chest. Kakrat was sure he'd never seen anything hotter than that, and it pushed him over the edge, and he gripped Kankri's hips harshly, pushing into him. A few short, deep, hard thrusts and he was cumming inside of Kankri. With how hard he gripped, he was sure to leave light bruises on the poor guy's hips. 

It was silent for a few moments, save for their respective panting, and Karkat pulled out, gulping. Holy fuck.. what ha he just done, in a moment of lust? Kankri stared back at him, no doubt thinking the same thing. But one thing is for sure, they both knew this wouldn't be the last time this happened. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
